(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing system, and a program.
(ii) Related Art
For example, when printing images on plural pages by using an offset press on a large size sheet such as an A1-size or A0-size recording sheet (Japanese Industrial Standards), the final image data is imposed in accordance with the size of the recording sheet to be used.
Before performing printing by using an offset press or the like, so-called proof printing is performed in order to check a printed image. Proof printing is usually performed on a recording sheet that has an A3 size (Japanese Industrial Standards) or smaller by dividing the image.